When My Sister Comes to town
by Chrisbrownfan
Summary: Sarah's parents get a divorce. What will happen when her sister comes over?
1. Chapter 1

When My Sister Comes To Town

By Aditi Chokshi

"Sarah! Wake UP! It is 12:30. I have some good news to tell you. ." my dad yelled anxiously from downstairs. "I'm coming!" I said groggily in a rather mean tone. I slowly crawled out of my bed and brushed my teeth. I quickly combed my hair with a couple strokes of my hair brush and trudged down the stairs. Waiting to hear my dads "exciting" news.

As I walked down the stairs I started to worry. Every time my dad calls me to tell me that he has some good news it's always something horrible. Like last summer, he called me downstairs to tell me that he had got me a sweater. You must be thinking, what's so bad about a sweater? You don't know my dad. He has the worst sense of style. The sweater was pink and frilly with little hearts on the side and in big letters in the middle there was daddy's little girl. I shuddered just thinking of the ugly sweater.

As I got to the bottom of the steps I saw my dad grinning from ear to ear. I was starting to dread ever waking up. This was going to be a big one. My dad decided to go for it and tell me right off the bat.

"Sarah, you haven't seen your mother or your sister since your mom and I got a divorce."

"And…." I said not understanding where this conversation was going.

"Your mother and I decided that instead of you and your sister, Abigail switching houses, we decided to have one big "family" get together"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"We are all going to get together. You, Abigail, your mom and I ."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I **HATE** ABIGAIL!" I was bawling now.

" I'm not done Sarah, wait, since your mom is a nurse its hard for her to take days off, at the last minute, the hospital called her and told her that she needed to come to the hospital, so…" I could see my dad was starting to get nervous and antsy. His face was sweating and he was biting his lip.

"What? Is the picnic cancelled?" I said excitedly. I was suddenly starting to feel better thinking that maybe for once in my life I was having good luck.

"Actually your mom is going to stay at the hospital and…" my dad seemed a little hesitant to say this.

" WHAT?!" I am an impatient girl and I needed to know what he wanted to say!

" Your sister is coming alone." My dad whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear him.

"WHAT?" I screamed so LOUD I think our neighbors could hear me screaming.  
After that I just wanted to get away and I didn't want to hear anything more my dad has to say. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and slammed my door with a big bang. I ran to my bed and grabbed my diary. I wrote in my neatest handwriting even though my hand writing looks like Chicken Scratch.

Dear Journal,  
I AM SO MAD! My dad planned some kind of "family get together.  
I was kind of happy when he told me that I was going to see mom again. Then he told  
me that mom was on call at the hospital and that only ABIGAIL was coming. I HATE Abigail  
more than anyone. All she does is harasses me. You see, she is older than me, so she thinks that  
she is the boss of me. She pulls my hair and plays mean tricks on me. I'll have to ask my dad later when  
she is coming. I hope its not very soon. Maybe I will be able to get away at a friends house?  
3,  
Sarah.

I quickly shut my diary as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I dont want to talk to my dad, so I quickly went on the computer to log onto AIM so he couldn't bother me when he came in. Luckily, Bella was online, my best friend.

Bells123- Hi!  
ItsSarahh- Hey! I've got some news to tell you.  
Bells123- What is it? Is it one of your dad's "good news"  
ItsSarahh- Yes.  
Bells123- Tell me.  
I heard a knock, _oh no, this must be my dad._I thought. Sure enough my dad stuck his head in the room.  
"Sarah? Can I come in?" my dad asked.  
" No, I am on AIM talking to Bella, talk to me later." I told him.  
" Ok, but just to let you know, your sister is going to be here in 1 day,March 9.  
" Okay. I'll be ready." I mumbled.  
My dad closed the door, and I heard him slowly walk down the stairs. By this time Bella had sent me 10 IMS asking me what happened and where I went.  
ItsSarahh- Sorry my dad came in the room to like tell me something.  
Bells123- So what happened?  
ItSarahh- My mom and dad planned a family get together, with my mom, ABIGAIL, my dad, and me. Then my mom got a call from the hospital saying she needed to be in the hospital. So now its just ABIGAIl coming. She'll be here in 1 day.  
Bells123- OMG! Sarah I'm so sorry! Your sister is going to tear you apart!  
ItsSarahh- I know!  
Just then I heard a soft squeak come from across the room. I quickly looked across the room, I saw my guinea pig sitting impatiently. I realized I hadn't played with her all day!  
ItsSarahh- I got to go, I'll talk to you later.  
I logged off of AIM and went to go and play with my guinea pig, Misty. She is so cute, she has brown around her eyes and then white on her back, then its brown from there on. I love multicolored guinea pigs! I took her out of her cage and put her down she immediately RAN for under the bed,her favorite place to hide. I shrugged and went to go and read my book on my bed, I left the cage open so she could get in when she was done running around. 30 minutes later, Misty ran back in her cage. I closed her cage and took a nap. I slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

"DING-DONG!"The loud doorbell rang. I ran to go and answer it there standing there was my sister Abigail. She had curly, light brown hair. It was really frizzy, she looked like mad scientist. She was wearing the ugliest shirt ever. It was bright yellow with white lace on the bottom. It had IN YOUR DREAMS written on the front in dark red. Her pants were an ugly color of green, they had bright pink polka dots all over them. She slowly stepped in to give me a hug. She opened her arms and then gave me a hug squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe. She let me go and I fell to the floor with a THUD!

"WHOA!" I woke up with a jerk. I shook as I slowly got up to check the time. It was 6:30 PM. I quickly got out of bed and combed my hair. I went downstairs to eat some dinner. I didn't want to eat with dad so I just warmed up a frozen dinner. I didn't want tomorrow to come. I knew my sister was going to be here bright and early. I ate my dinner and then decided to just go to sleep so I didn't think about tomorrow.

I laid in bed for about 45 minutes and then I finally fell asleep.

I woke up from my sleep on Monday,March 9. Today was going to be the worst day of my life. Today was the day that Abigail came. I quickly got out of bed knowing that I soon would wish I didn't. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs. My dad was sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.  
"Good Morning Sarah." my dad exclaimed brightly.  
"Good Morning Dad." I mumbled.  
" Abigail is coming today." my dad said. I dont understand what part of I HATE ABIGAIL my dad doesn't understand.  
"I know. What time?" I asked.  
"She will be here, at 12:00 thats two hours from now." my dad said.  
" Okay, and how long will she be staying here?" I asked.  
" I am not sure, as long as she needs to." my dad said.  
Oh wow this is worse than I thought. She could stay for a whole year if she needed to and my dad wouldn't care.  
"Dad? I am going to go upstairs to go and get ready." I told him.  
"Alright." He said from behind his newspaper.  
I went up the stairs and straightened my hair,and then picked out the best outfit I could find. I picked out a pretty plain gray shirt that had FITCH NY 92 written on the top. I slipped on some dark blue pants. I pulled out posters of singers that I like and posted them all around my room. I had to make my room look good for Abgail so she has one less thing to tease me about. I was finally ready. I looked at the clock, it was 11:50 that gave me ten minutes to spare. I thought of Bella and decided to talk to Bella on the phone. I dialed the numbers.

" Hello?"  
" Hey, its me Sarah."  
" Oh hi, How are you? Is Abigail over yet?"  
"No not yet, but she will be here in a couple of minutes."  
" Oh,well you know that if you ever want to come over you always have the offer?"  
" Aw, thats so sweet. I will take that for granted. Don't worry."  
" She should be here any minute now. I better go."  
" Alright, Good Luck. I hope you don't get beat to pulp!"  
"Your such a good friend. The last words you say to me are going to be I hope you don't get beat to pulp!"  
"Haha, Bye Sarah."  
"Bye, Bella"

As soon as I hung up the phone, the doorbell rang. "DING-DONG!" This time I was sure I wasn't dreaming. I went downstairs to open the door. When I opened the door, I gasped in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Abigail was standing in the doorway with 2 suitcases and a carry-on. I think she planned to stay for long. She was beautiful,she had long straight brown hair that wasn't frizzing a single bit. She had on a beautiful yellow Hollister shirt on. She had pretty black jeans on that I could tell were from American Eagle. She had new black converse was so pretty I had a feeling that I was going to become jealous of her. I decided to be polite and I welcomed her in.  
" Come in." I exclaimed trying to be positive about this whole thing.  
" Okay." She said obviously not wanting to talk. She seemed in a bad mood.  
My dad walked in the room.  
" Hi Abigail!OH I've missed you so much!" He wrapped her in a big bear hug.  
" Oh, I've missed you too!" All of a sudden she seemed to be all energetic and happy.  
" Here give me your bags.I'll take them up to your room." my dad said trying to help.  
" Thats so nice, thanks dad." I was suprised that she had already started to call her dad not feeling shy at all.  
My dad slowly walked up the stairs and put her bags in MY room!  
"DAD!" I screamed.  
He jumped in alarm." What is it Sarah you nearly gave me a heart attack."  
"Why is SHE in my room? We've got a guest bedroom."  
He sighed." Sarah, you haven't seen your sister in nearly two years, I want you to bond with each other."  
"but..."  
"No buts Sarah she will sleep on your room on the air mattress." I could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
I stomped my foot on the floor in frustration and glared at him. I couldn't believe this. We have a guest room but my dad decides to make her sleep here. I felt the urge to call Bella and tell her this. Then I suddenly remembered Misty,Would she do anything to her?  
" Abigail you can unpack your stuff in Sarah's room or if you want to have more space, you can just unpack in the guest room." my dad added.  
" I think I'll unpack in here, and if I need anymore space I'll go put it in the guest room." Abigail said.  
" Alright, well I'm going to leave you two girls alone, to bond with each other." my dad exclaimed as he walked out the room seeming rather happy with himself.  
" So, Sarah," Abigail obviously trying to make small talk.  
" So, Abigail how have you been doing since I last saw you?"  
"Fine, She slowly turned away and started to unpack her stuff.  
" I'm going to go on the computer." I said as I went over to the computer in my room. I wasn't ever going to leave Abigail alone in my room this weekend if I had the choice. I sat down and logged into AIM and my email. Bella was online, so I decided to start talking to her.  
ItsSarahh- Hey!  
Bells123- Oh, Hi, I didn't even see you online, I was sending an email to AnneMarie saying that we were going to have a meeting tomorrow, for a girls night out, which your invited to by the way.  
ItsSarahh- Oh, really? Well, I'll ask my dad but Abigail got here a while ago!  
Bells123- Oh really? Whats going on with her? Anything bad?  
ItsSarahh- Well....  
Bells123- what?  
ItsSarahh- My dad is making me share a room with her, you know we have a guest room but he said that we need to "bond" and so she's unpacking right now, I am afraid of whats going to happen with Misty, I know she'd do something to her.  
Bells123- You'll be fine! I'm sure she's changed by now, and maybe she will be nice to you.  
ItsSarahh- I don't think so , when she was coming in she was like talking to me in a bad mood and then when my dad walked in the room she immediately perked up. I think she's up to something. Also did I tell you she has so much luggage. I think she plans to stay for a while.  
Bells123- You know that you can come over to my house after to school, tell your dad you need to study! I'm sure it can't me that bad.  
ItsSarahh- I hope your right.  
Bells123- Well I have to go now, my mom wants me to go and clean my room, call me later tonight to tell me whether you can come to girls night out.  
ItsSarahh- Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye.  
Bells123- Bye!  
Bella logged off and I decided to get off too, I wondered if Abigail was done unpacking, I really wanted to go downstairs and watch some T.V but I didn't want to leave Abigail alone in my room, who knows what'd she screw up! I got up from the computer chair, and turned around to see Abigail sitting on my bed reading my diary.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"ABIGAIL!" I shouted angrily.  
" What?" She asked innocently, trying the hide the fact that she had been READING MY DIARY!  
"You were just reading my diary!" I exclaimed angrily.  
" Oh? This is your Diary?" She asked as she held out my diary.  
"OF COURSE IT IS! CAN'T YOU TELL BY THE DATES AND THE WRITINGS CALLED DEAR JOURNAL?" I shouted.  
"Well, I'm sorry, I knew but I just wanted to see what you were thinking." she said, blushing.  
" That's no excuse,its my personal diary,and you shouldn't have been reading it. I am telling dad!" I said trying to sound calm. All of a sudden her face got red with anger and she looked like she was going to kill me.  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE TO TELL DAD ON ME!" she screamed in my face. I could feel her hot breath on my face.  
" W-w-w-h-h-y-y" I whimpered.  
" If you want to go ahead, but bye-bye Misty." Abigail exclaimed a little bit calmer this time.  
" Y-o-o-u-u would d-d-o-o such a t-t-h-h-ing to poor little Misty?" I stuttered building up my courage for Misty.  
" I might seem all nice and preppy for dad,but for you, I'm still that evil older sister of yours. Don't think that I have changed and am going to be nice to you." she exclaimed with a feeling of triumph in her voice.  
" Alright,I don't want Misty to get hurt,and just because I am giving into this, doesn't mean that you can just tell me what to do all the time! YOU ARENT THE BOSS OF ME!" I screamed at her.  
"Suree." my sister said calmy. She was acting as if she knew best and she thought she could just walk all over me.  
My dad's head peeked out from behind the door," Is everything all right in there?" I looked at my sister with a face as if showing her that I was the boss and I was going to tell him. She turned her head to look at me and give me an evil glare. I turned my head back to my dad.  
"Of course dad we were just having a little arguement about who is going to sleep on the bed and who is going to sleep on the floor." I lied.  
" Yea! Every thing is going to be all right. I am sure we can work it out." Abigail said.  
" Well alright then, when you two are done unpacking and talking, please come downstairs there is something I would like to tell you." my dad exclaimed mysteriously.


End file.
